Two Girls, a Guy, and the City of Dreams
by Lioness Black
Summary: Well, it started off as what Tess did in Las Vegas, but it turned into something much different....


Title: Two Girls, a Guy, and the City of Dreams   
Author: Lioness   
Rating: R   
Category: Tess/Kyle/Liz, Tess/Kyle, Tess/Liz friendship (In other words, hold onto your seat, it's a wild ride.)   
Genre: General/Humor/Romance   
Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas   
Summary: Well, it started off as what Tess did in Vegas, but it sort of turned into something a littler different...   
Legal Stuff: Roswell doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Jason Katmis Productions and The WB. All new characters/ideas belong to me. And please, feel free to flame me. I lost control of the characters about halfway through. Even I'm not sure what happened to my story. But I like it. *eg*   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked out of the arcade. We were in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Just because one casino wouldn't let us in, why did that mean that none of them would? I doubt that security guard called every other casino telling them two seventeen year olds were trying to get in. Seventeen year olds probably tried to get in every day. 

I walked down the crowded sidewalk. I looked in a window. I _looked_ seventeen. Sheesh, I didn't even look that. I redid my makeup with the wave of my hand. A little better. I pulled my hair up, letting a few strands hang down. I looked at least nineteen. 

I pulled out my driver's license. Pina Colada. What the hell was Michael thinking? Of course no one would believe that name. I changed it to Stephanie Brothers. There. I looked reasonably older with a fake name that sounded real. I looked down at my clothes. My god, I dressed like an eighth grader. I had three thousand dollars. I looked around for a store. 

I walked into a clothes store. I bought a short black skirt and a glittery blue tube top. I got a pair of short black boots. I wore them out. I dropped my other clothes off at the empty hotel room. I walked out, pocketbook in hand. 

I had three grand, minus about a hundred dollars. Not even a dent. I walked down the sidewalk like I owned the town. I glanced into a few casinos, but they all looked the same. Why couldn't any of them be different? 

_I would have changed Liz's ID to something normal,_ I thought bitterly, _It wouldn't have killed her to buy some new clothes. Who would really spend three grand on pinball?_ Then it hit me. Liz would. 

I sauntered into a casino, and the guard stopped me. "ID?" 

I smiled, "Of course." I said trying to be flirty. I pulled out my newly conditioned license and showed it to him. He nodded and said, "Have a good time." 

I guess looking nineteen and having an ID that said twenty-one was okay. I put my license back into my pocketbook. I looked over the tables. None of them looked extremely interesting. 

I got some of my money changed into chips and sat down at one of the Black Jack tables. Worth a shot. I set down two hundred. "Hit me." A queen. Hm, ironic. "Hit me." An eight. 

"Another card, miss?" 

"No." 

The house won with twenty. The man took my money and I set down another hundred. I went over at twenty-three. I walked away from the table. Wasn't holding my interested if I was going to lose. 

Party Capital of the world and I was losing to a frikin card game. And I was alone. But then again, I didn't really want to be with anyone, not from our group anyway. Except for maybe Kyle. But he always kicked my ass at Black Jack, so it wouldn't be anything new. 

I walked around the building for a while longer. I got my chips changed back into money. It wasn't doing me any favors. I glanced at my watch. It was only ten thirty. I had the whole night ahead of me. Who would have thought that the place I'd always wanted to visit would be so boring? 

I walked into the casino Liz and I had tried to get into earlier. The guard didn't give me a second glance. If he had I would have given him hell for it too. I looked around for Kyle. Finally I saw him sitting at one of the Black Jack tables, similar to the one I had been at only minutes earlier, with Alex. 

"Hi, guys." I greeted them. 

"Hey, Tess, looks like all our hours of Black Jack playing is finally paying off." Kyle said excitedly. 

"Hey, that's great." I replied halfheartedly. 

He looked up at me. "You okay?" He looked over my clothes. "That's new." 

"Glad to know you go through my closet. And no, I'm not okay. There's nothing to do in this town. It's like being in Roswell, except that instead of the one stop alien shop, it's casinos. It's just boring." 

"Boring?" He, Alex, and the dealer said at the same time. 

"Yes, boring. Will one of you guys come hang out with me? Maybe make the gambling fun, perhaps?" 

"I'll go with you." Kyle volunteered. "Whitman, you gonna be okay by yourself?" 

"Statistically speaking, you have more of a chance of beating the house if you bet it all." Alex said, not paying attention to Kyle. He pushed all of his money onto the table. 

"Whitman..." Kyle said warningly. 

Alex went over twenty-one. "Oh my god. My heart." 

Maria trotted over. "Alex, you'll never guys what I found in the spa locker room!" She shoved a piece of paper into his face. "It's an audition, now you just play a few chords on the piano. E, then a -" 

"I play the bass guitar." Alex said, clutching his heart. 

"So? You can fake it. Now-" 

"_I just lost three thousand dollars!_" 

Maria stopped her chattering for a moment. "I'll give you three thousand dollars if you help me." 

He turned and looked at her. "Did you say that was E?" 

Kyle looked at me. "Yeah, he'll be okay. Let me get my money." He grabbed his chips, and I had to help him before he could get them all. Damn, he was good at this game.

"Hey, you want to stop by the arcade and pick up Liz?" 

"Why is she in the arcade?" Kyle asked, taking his money from the man behind the fenced in counter. 

"Oh, the guard wouldn't let us in. I gave myself a makeover and then I was fine. I'll do the same for her. It won't be any big deal." As we walked away from everyone I also mentioned the changing the name on my ID.

"Okay." He agreed, pocketing the cash. 

We walked into the casino arcade, where Liz was still racking up the points on pinball. 

"Hey, Liz." 

She looked up at us. "Hey, you guys." She gave me a second glance. "Wow, you got new clothes." 

"Yeah, I look older now. Come on, we're going out. You, me and Kyle. We're going to find some real gambling. You can't spend three thousand dollars on _pinball_ can you?" 

She sighed. "I guess not." 

"Great, let's go." I grabbed her arm and the three of us walked out of the building onto the sidewalk. "First order of business." I removed all of her makeup, and put on some new, adding at least two years to her already premature face. 

"What did you just do?" She asked nervously. 

"Don't worry. Do you have a rubber band or something? A bobby pin?" 

"No." 

I sighed. "Okay, give me your driver's license, then." She handed it to me. "What do you want your name to be? Ooh, you want to be something or another Evans?" 

She giggled. "Sure." 

"Okay...I switched Shirley Temple for Katherine Evans. "There." 

"Hey...can you do that to mine?" Kyle asked, looking over my shoulder. 

"Aw, you want to be an Evans too?" I teased. I glanced at Liz. "You have competition for the Max Race." I tossed a thumb at Kyle. 

She laughed. "Okay, is that it?" 

"Nope. You need new clothes and new hair." We went into the store I was at earlier and I held up a few outfits that Liz said were too racy. Finally, _Kyle_ found something that she loved. It was a green formfitting dress that hit her just above the knees. It had a collar that came down low, and I found a silver chain that was just shorter than the collar. I bought a pack of bobby pins and some gel. I pulled her hair up and gelled the pieces that wouldn't fit so instead of blowing around like the strands of my hair, they we straight, and barely moved. 

She looked in the mirror and was more than impressed. I was proud of myself. I made little Liz Parker look like an adult. 

"Okay, now that you've spent a hundred on new clothes and ten dollars on pinball, you should have around two-thousand eight hundred, and ninety dollars left." I said, as we left the store. I tossed the remaining bobby pins in the trash, but kept the gel. We went back to the hotel room, to drop off Liz's clothes. Isabel was there with some guy, but we didn't question. We left. 

We walked down the sidewalk. "Oh my god, look!" Kyle exclaimed. 

"What?" Liz and I asked in unison. 

He gave us a look for that. "It's a casino with a big neon woman wearing a cowboy hat. I've seen like five of those on TV, but that's the first time I've seen one in real life. I thought they were fake."

"It's not a casino, you idiot." I said, "It's a club." 

"Okay, a club. Let's go." 

"Okay, we aren't the only ones who need makeovers." 

"You touch me with your alien makeup, I'll run away." 

"Just your clothes. Look at us. We look great. You're wearing a pair of jeans and T-shirt. I'm surprised they let you into the _casino_." About twenty minutes later, Kyle was clad in a pair of slacks and black dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up. We tossed his clothes in the trash. He had more money than Liz and I combined. He could buy a new pair of jeans. Besides, that pair had holes in the knees. 

We went into the club, and it was pretty rough. I was the only one they carded. At that point, we knew we looked the age and it was funny. We went in, and Kyle helped himself to the bar, and Liz and I stood back. 

"I never thought I'd be spending my time in Vegas with you and Kyle!" Liz said loudly, trying to talk over the music. "I gotta admit, it's not bad!" 

"You're only saying that because I got you into the club, Miss Evans." 

She laughed. I couldn't really hear it, but the expression on her face clearly stated that she was laughing. "Actually, I just really needed to get out." 

"You know, Liz, I've thought that about you since the day I met you." 

She laughed again. "Well, the day I met you I thought you were an overbearing whore, so I guess we're even." 

I stopped for a minute, wondering if that was an insult or a compliment. Kyle came back over with two beers in his hand. "I didn't think you would want one." He said to me, handing the other to Liz. 

She looked at the bottle in her hand. "Kyle, I didn't want one." She handed it to me. 

"Hey, I've seen the result of drunken aliens." Kyle replied, taking the bottle away from me. 

"Did you say that loud enough?" I said, grabbing the bottle back. "I'm not your drinking buddy, okay? Besides, I don't know how well _you_ handle your liquor." I toyed with the bottle, but didn't drink from it. I was sure it would have the same effect on me, but I couldn't let Kyle know that. 

"Yeah, you know, I remember you...barfing after a beer blast two summers ago." Liz said, taking his bottle. "You're not going to be much fun if you're drunk." 

"Fine. I won't drink if she won't." He agreed pouting. 

It was too easy. I sighed loudly. "Fine, no alcohol for either of us." 

He walked away with both bottles to throw them away, but I'm sure he drank at least part of one of them. When he came back he was fine, but I could smell beer on his breath. Oh well, it didn't matter. I handed him a tic tac, just so Liz wouldn't notice, if she hadn't already. 

We left the club, mostly because we could barely hear each other. We walked down the street, which wasn't much better. 

"We should find one of those swanky clubs that plays jazz music." Kyle suggested. 

"Sounds good to me." Liz said. "Let's find a map of the clubs, and then we can choose which one...what?" Both Kyle and I were looking at her like she was insane. "Liz, darling, this is Vegas. Party capital of the world. And you want to buy a map? Come on, if trouble's looking for us, we'll find him." 

Liz pouted. "Fine." 

"Trouble's a guy. Trouble just _had_ to be a guy." Kyle mumbled as he walked past me. "Trouble in real life is women." 

"So why are you spending your Vegas vacation with two of them?" I teased. 

He glared at me, but then he grinned. "Come on, it's club time." He ran ahead of both of us, and then turned around, walking backwards. He grinned again, as his hair flopped over his face. I always thought that looked better than when he slicked his hair back. His hair all in his face was a real turn on. 

I glanced over at Liz. And for an instant, I could read her mind. She thought the exact same thing about him. "Liz?" 

"Hm?" 

"You still like Kyle, don't you?" 

She looked at me with this...shocked expression. "How did you...?" 

"Oh come on. He was the biggest jerk in Roswell when you dated him. Now he's...not so bad." 

"I get it. Kyle's your property, so hands off? I can respect that." Liz said stiffly. 

"You take everything to extremes." I said, rolling my eyes. "Come on, Kyle is as much my property as he is yours. Besides, there's no reason why we can't both have him." 

"Okay, Tess, I don't know how things in your life worked before you came to Roswell, but everyone knows that doesn't work out." 

"Not for all times. I doubt you would want Kyle for all times. We can both have him. For one night." 

"Tess, what are you saying? That we..." She coughed trying to think of the right word, "rape Kyle?" 

I laughed. "You always take things to the extremes. You can't rape the willing. And how do you think Kyle would feel if there were two of us, instead of just one. Oh come on, Liz. Sleep with him for real for once!" 

She looked shocked. "He told you about that?" 

"Yeah. Kyle and I don't keep secrets. We're friends. And if he asks me about this, I'll tell him the truth." I said, looking straight forward at him. I could see his back. 

"Tess, you wouldn't..." 

I looked at her. We stopped on the sidewalk. "Then you'll do it? Come on, it will be more fun if it's the two of us. I mean, this is Vegas. It doesn't count. It's not like we're here to have a serious relationship for a weekend." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"No buts! We're going to have fun, and we're going to make sure he does too." I grinned, "Please, Liz. You said that you needed to get out. This is your chance to prove that you aren't the wussy, whiny, little baby everyone thinks you are." 

"Thank you." She said sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that it's time to grow up." 

"I don't have anything to prove to you." Liz said, sounding disgusted. 

"Of course you don't. But come on, haven't you ever wanted to seduce someone?" 

"Have you?" 

"Yeah, I have. Vegas was boring me, so now I'm going to do something interesting. I've never seduced anyone, I doubt you have, and from what I know, Kyle's never _been_ seduced by anyone, so we're all beginners. We can't screw it up." 

"Don't say screw." 

I laughed. "Relax. It'll be fun." 

"If you insist." 

"Just think about it. We'll go to the swanky jazz club first." I winked at her. "Come on, let's go catch up with him." 

We ran (Liz in high heels. I don't know how she did it) through the people, and caught up to Kyle, almost knocking him over. I pulled the 'accidental' crotch grab, which he laughed off. Liz looked at me through her big, shocked, doe eyes. 

I guess I was beginning to get drunk, and I hadn't had a sip of that beer! I was just getting high on life. It was a pretty nice feeling. 

We found one of the swanky clubs we had been looking for. Black walls, blue spotlights, the band had a guy with an upright bass. Really, the mother of swanky jazz clubs. 

"Man, this place is sweet." Kyle said, grabbing us a table. These two guys walked past our table, looking at Kyle like he was a pimp. He laughed, "Look at me, with two lucky, lucky ladies." He wrapped an arm around each of us. 

"Kyle, I swear, you sound more and more like Alex everyday." Liz said, pushing his arm away. 

I kept his arm around me. I relaxed my head on his shoulder. And for a moment it felt like we were a couple or something. 

"Damn, that singer's hot." Kyle blurted out. 

And that moment passed. 

We ordered drinks (all alcohol free, of course.) and despite my sudden hatred for the singer on the stage, I enjoyed her voice. I suddenly got a closer look at her. "Oh my god, guys. That's Maria." 

"What?" Kyle and Liz said in unison. We stood up from our table and walked closer. Sure enough, standing on the stage singing her heart out was Maria DeLuca. We gaped for a few minutes, until we saw Michael standing off stage. We glanced over at one of the tables. There was Alex and Max. 

"Sure looks empty over there." Liz mumbled at us both. 

"Let's go. Away." I said. I grinned at them. "We're having fun. Who needs them?" 

"Let's go." Kyle agreed. He grabbed Liz's arm and the three of us were able to slip out of the building, unnoticed. We walked out onto the busy streets. "Where to?" 

"Well, we know where all of _them_ are," Kyle said, "we could go back to the hotel room." 

I looked at my watch. "It's only twelve-forty five. It's so early." 

Liz sighed at me. "Come on, let's go back." She looked at Kyle pointedly. Ohhh....

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." I agreed. 

We got a cab to the hotel room (We all agreed that we were sick of walking). We walked into the main room, and it was empty. 

I gave Liz a look that basically said _"Follow my lead"_. She nodded. I rested my hand on Kyle's shoulder and I leaned on him. "Man, I just go tired all of a sudden. I'm going to go lay down." I looked at Liz. "Come with me?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm tired too." Liz was a terrible liar/actress. 

I kept my hand on Kyle for as long as I could without leaning over, as I walked away. I wrapped my arm around Liz and we walked into one of the rooms. I shut the door and looked at her. "This is a great start." 

"He's going to think we're lesbians." She said simply, kicking off her shoes. "Ohhh...my feet hurt." 

"He's not going to think we're lesbians. But let me assure you, two girls alone in a bedroom with the door closed will peak the curiosity of any male. Especially a teenage male. We just need to draw him into here. Believe me, he'll come. And you shouldn't have gotten high heels to walk around in all nigh-" 

A knocking on the door cut off my speech. "Hey, you girls okay in there?" 

I gave Liz a smug grin. I quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it on the ground. I opened the door. Now Kyle had seen me in less, but still, he had an overactive imagination, so who knows what was running through his mind at that sight. 

"I, uh...what are you two doing in here?" He stammered. 

I pulled at my strapless bra. "Nothing. Want to come in?" 

"No." He said just a little too quickly. I could tell he wanted to, but was afraid of what we thought. What we thought? At this point we could be considered sluts. Actually, at this point we probably were sluts. 

"Come on, you think we're gonna bite?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "Liz, we have a visitor." I pushed him onto the bed next to Liz. 

"Tess, are you okay?" He asked, his eyes open wide. 

I gave a pointed glance to Liz to take some of this into her own hands. I sat down next to him and I began to unbutton his shirt. 

Liz laughed. "Relax, Kyle. It's all going to be okay." 

Even I was surprised at that comment. I wasn't expecting it from her. I had his new black shirt off and on the floor. I pushed his torso onto the bed. As I did that, I kicked off my boots. 

And really before I knew it, I was straddling him, while Liz was unbuttoning his pants. Kyle kept quiet, knowing exactly what we were doing. He kept his eyes open, and his eyes on us. 

A few minutes later Liz and I were standing off to the side, pulling off our clothes speaking quietly, our eyes on the naked, vulnerable Kyle. "How are we going to do this?" She asked. 

"I figure I take the bottom half first, and you take the top and keep him busy. Then we'll switch. Sound good?" I pulled off my skirt. I began to unhook my bra. 

"Yeah, sounds fine." She sounded uncomfortable 

"What the matter? You not chickening out now, are you?" I stood there in nothing but a purple thong. 

"No, of course not. I've just never been naked in front of anyone since I was like five." She pulled consciously at her bra straps. 

I sighed. I began to pull off her undergarments for her. She protested, but didn't try to stop me. The way Kyle was looking at us, I could tell he was sure we were going to do something weird like kiss or something. But we didn't. Not just then. 

We went with our plan. I, for lack of a better word, rode Kyle, keeping my hands on his pelvis to steady myself. When they weren't there, they rested on Liz's hips. She would often look back at me and grin. 

We were switching positions when things began to get kind of weird. Really weird. I was straddling Kyle again, my knees resting on the bed, and my lips planted on his. I could feel his hands on me, and it was okay, until I felt another set of hands on me. I knew it was Liz, but there was something weird about it. I looked back at her and she shrugged. 

Weird. 

I turned around to where I was facing her. And we kissed. And suddenly, the seduction of Kyle Valenti turned into a full-blown threesome. I'd had sex before, but a _threesome_ was much, much different. I couldn't help but think, _My god, we must look freakish._

Liz was still "attached" to Kyle, but her arms were around my waist, and she was suckling my breast. Kyle had sat his torso up and his hands were between my legs and his lips were on my neck. 

Quite different. 

We managed a few different positions, and a few different ways of doing things. It was sick, perverted, and we had the time of our lives. The sun was rising as we settled down underneath the covers. Kyle was in the middle, I on his left and Liz to his right, and he had an arm around each of us. I was curled up against him, and I knew they thought I was asleep. 

"Liz, tonight was great, you know that." 

"Yeah, I've never...what a way to lose one's virginity." 

"You can say that again." A short silence. "Liz?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Tonight was great and all, but you know me and Tess..." 

"You want to pursue an actual relationship with her." 

"Right." 

"And you don't want my feelings to be hurt." 

"Exactly." 

"Well, you're in luck. I've still got Max. Just because I had a wild fling in _Vegas_ doesn't mean I can't have a real relationship with him." 

"You're really great." I could hear a sound the sounded like a short kiss on the mouth. I didn't have a thing to be jealous about. Sheesh, the girl spent half the night with her tongue halfway down his throat. 

There was the sound of the front door opening, then closing, which made all three of us jump. We listened for the sound of voices, but we didn't hear anything. "Must be the maid." Liz said, "Did you lock the door?" 

"Hell yeah." I replied. 

Then we heard the door open again. This time it was everyone coming in. I clutched Kyle a little bit harder, praying that they didn't come in here. Or even try. But we began to hear yelling. 

"Oh my god, it's my dad." Kyle whispered loudly. 

I crawled out of bed. "We need clothes and our clothes from last night aren't going to look good." I walked into the bathroom the was connected to the room next to our in the suite. I found four with terry cloth robes. I grabbed three of them and brought them back in. I tossed them on the bed. I pulled one on. "Put these on." 

They both pulled on their robes. Kyle went through the bathroom into the other room so it would look as if it had only been Liz and I in the room we slept in. We came out of the rooms at about the same time. Everyone looked up at us. 

"Morning." I said with a yawn. 

Boy, Jim can get an angry look on his face. "Get down here." 

He yelled, he lectured, he said that he was going to tell our parents, which didn't matter much to me since he was as much of parents as I had. He looked at Kyle, Liz and I. Oh shit, he knew it. We completed a successful three-way glance. 

"Get some clothes on. Kyle and Tess, you're coming with me. The rest of you better be in Roswell this afternoon." He growled. The three of us scurried upstairs. We pulled on some of our normal clothes. Liz watched us. 

"I guess our fling is over." She said quietly. 

"It's not over until we're all out of Vegas," I said. I gave her a quick kiss. "We can be friends in Roswell, though." 

She smiled. "I'd like that." 

Kyle kissed her a little bit longer than I had. "Us too?" 

"Of course." 

"And you know, if we're all bored some Friday night..." I said, running a brush through my hair. I looked at them both. And we all laughed and agreed on that one. Suddenly I couldn't wait to be bored on a Friday night. 

Kyle and I sat in the back seat of silver SUV as we drove the desert roads back to New Mexico. It was going to be a long drive. But Kyle held my hand the whole way home. 

End...


End file.
